What Brawlers Think of Indie
by Lily Badens
Summary: I dunno, a shameless OC insertion is done here. Indie is an authoress and artist who loves to mess with the brawlers. But during a meeting, let's hear on what they have to say about that.


"Okay, this meeting has been called to order."

A person all clad in a bright shade of blue stood in front of the brawlers that had been called for. The person looked just like Marth, except he wasn't wearing any armour or a cape or tiara, unlike the real prince.

The brawlers called in were the following:

• Pokémon Trainer Red  
• Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries  
• Link, hero of time  
• Angel captain Pit  
• Prince of Altea Marth  
• Young Link, child reincarnation of Link  
• Kuro, dark twin of Pit  
• Wielder of the Wind Waker Toon Link  
• PSI Youth Lucas  
• Ice Climbers Popo and Nana  
• Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom  
• Roy, hailing from Pherae  
• Bounty Hunter Samus; and  
• Zelda, princess of Hyrule  
The meeting _would_ have been in order if they would have been paying attention.

Samus was punching Ike for the umpteenth time for no ideal reason; Pit was trying to shove Kuro, who was hugging Red.

"Kuro, hands off Red!" the white angel kept saying.

"Well too bad! I like him more! Besides, you have your blond Hylian crush!" The black angel sneered, still hugging a blushing trainer.

The two reincarnations of Link kept clashing swords and bombs, while the real  
Link, along with Peach tried to stop the two. Both argued on who was the better reincarnation of the hero of time; Lucas was busy talking to Nana, unbeknown that he was about to be hit by an enraged Popo, who was being held back by Zelda.

Marth stood by his look-alike. The person had a more feminine posture than him, meaning that the look-alike was a girl.

"Remind me again why you are me, Indie?" Marth asked.

"I'm mostly represented as you in this color scheme whenever there is something brawl-related done." Indie coolly replied.

"But you look **EXACTLY** like me!" The Altean prince snapped.

"So it may seem, but I don't wear your armour or your cape. Plus, I have brown eyes, unlike you." Indie said, showing Marth most of the differences.

Indie sighed. _My first time meeting with these guys and this is the treatment they give me._ She noticed that Roy was the only one attentive and told him to come near. She then whispered something into the redhead's ear.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Roy shouted as he let out a fiery explosion from the Sword of Seals. This caught everyone's attention and they all went back to their places.

"Thank you Roy." Indie said while bowing down to Roy as a sign of respect. Fixing her gaze onto everyone, she continued.

"Okay, so this is the ever first meeting we have with each other. Since most of you are included in nearly every part of the fan fictions, sketches and videos I have made and yet to be finished, I want to hear your opinion in most of this." Seeing that everyone is still listening, she called for Red first.

"Red, since I use you in almost everything that I have done so far, do you have anything to say?" The Marth copy asked.

"Well, I've wanted to get it out for a while now, so I'll say it straight." Red had begun. He cleared his throat and suddenly said, "Are you a crazy woman? I've been seen as a shota, a timid child, an angsty teenager, a lonely person yearning for attention, someone turned into a female for no apparent reason, my origin made as an android and then reincarnated into a little kid in all your works! I find it weird and aggravating that you turn me into something else in every little part!"

Everyone was stunned by the trainer's outburst. Indie was barely affected though.

"It just merely shows how much I like you as a character, Red. Not many people like you but some have the guts to show it. So you should at least be happy."

"Yeah, but is the whole different forms and attitudes necessary?" The brunette asked.

"Not really. I just have a random and vast imagination." Indie said with a smile plastered unto her face, which made Lucas tremble.

Then, the complaining continued.

"Honestly, why am I paired with Ike in the 'Story of Evil' and 'Red and White Ward'? I don't find him...enigmatic at all!" Samus whined.

"Why did I have to be killed in 'Servant of Evil'?" Popo complained. "And I'm not **THAT** evil!" Nana said.

"You first dislike me to no end, then you keep drawing me like there's no tomorrow.  
Not only that, you turned me into a doll! A damn, freaking doll you hear me?" Ike snapped.

"How come I barely have anything to say whenever I'm in those fan fictions of yours? You just place me there and nothing!" Marth retorted.

"I wouldn't be that much of an idiot to let my rage take over in 'Red and White Ward'!" Roy said as an outburst.

"You keep sketching me the wrong way! I have **THREE** tufts of bangs on my forehead, not two! That's Daisy's hairstyle!" Peach said with a huff.

"An angel making love to a mortal is a sin, even to my kind! Now, because of 'Dark Love', I've fallen in love with Red, and it's just plain wrong!" Kuro's eye twitched while holding Red's hand.

"Why do you always prioritize Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks? I'm way better than that cat-eyed freak!" Young Link said, enraged.

"Why do you like that little pipsqueak more than me? I'm much more unique apart from Link!" Toon Link's hands were on his hips.

"You traumatized me ever since, because of 'A Happy Brawl'! Now I fear anyone who smiles!" Lucas cried.

"You do the worst sketches of me! My eyes aren't like that! Nor are the accessories found in my outfit!" Zelda bitched out.

"I'm not a mean person like you place me in most of your fan fictions! You make me look much more feminine than Marth with the eyes you give me and why must I be turned into a doll like Ike?" Pit's wings fluffed out in anger.

All the brawlers had worn themselves out from complaining. Then, they all turned their heads onto the last brawler who hasn't spoken yet: Link. The Master Sword wielder simply said "I have no complaints. I am quite fine with all the roles you have given me in all that you do." That left an astonished look on all the brawler's faces.

After what seemed to be an eternity full of explanations, the brawlers finally understood Indie's intentions and why she had made them like that.

"No more questions? Then you guys are dismissed." Indie said to them. They all filed out of the meeting room. The Marth clone slumped onto a chair. The meeting took the most out of her.

"And I still have a lot of stuff to do. But I still can't get over not making it into Next Smash..." She sighed as she thought about that even more.

Indie looked at her notebook one more time. It had only been a month past and the third notebook was already full.

* * *

Me: Well…that was random.

Red: Oh come on! Charizard and Squirtle did most of the job in killing Tabuu!

Pit: Liar! I did most of the dirty work!

Red: Yeah, you and Super Spicy Curry which happened to be the only item falling down!

Ike: Both of you are wrong. **I** killed Tabuu!

Pit: But you just gave the finishing blow with one slice of Quick Draw! When he just  
happened to appear!

Ike: But still, I beat him!

Pit and Red: That doesn't count!

*The three fight*

Link: Anyways...

Marth: That's all for now.

Sheik: So thanks for reading this random story. I guess.


End file.
